


Depois do Resgate

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abduction, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Daniel e Rodney são capturados pela segunda vez.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945293) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o SGA Secret Santa para nagi_schwarz. Na verdade a ideia era algo bem maior, mas como o tempo me prejudicou, acabei ignorando o resto e completando só o final.

Com o histórico combinado de seus times, não deveria ser surpresa que foram resgatados antes que qualquer dano real pudesse ocorrer. Daniel nunca teve nenhuma dúvida de que seu time estava vindo para lhe salvar, mesmo que tivesse ficado lá por mais tempo, apesar de que não teria imaginado que Jack teria vindo também, ao menos não na missão de resgate em si. Rodney, por outro lado, foi, como sempre, tomado por expectativas mais fatalísticas, acreditando que seu time iria chegar, mas não a tempo de o salvar. O que ele disse múltiplas vezes, em voz alta, com frequência o bastante para Daniel desejar que tivesse o poder de Teal’c de fazer com que as pessoas parassem de falar com um olhar.

Ainda assim, serem sequestrados pelos primos malvados dos Asgard pela segunda vez - dessa vez por agentes rebeldes buscando se vingarem das pessoas que destruíram sua única esperança de liberdade naquela galáxia - não foi a experiência mais confortável das suas vidas. Cada um recebeu uma semana de licença, apesar de que Daniel tinha certeza de que Jack não o deixaria trabalhar ao menos até chegarem na Terra, talvez por mais tempo. Jack era super protetor assim.

Os dois dias que levaram para voltar para Atlantis - Sam podia fazer milagres, mas nem ela podia fazer a nave ir mais rápido depois de todo o dano que suportou durante a batalha; ainda assim, ela fez com que esta funcionasse bem o bastante para que valesse mais a pena levá-la de volta para Atlantis para consertar do que esperar resgate - foram passados na enfermaria, com Jack e John passando mais tempo lá do que seria aconselhável, e com o resto de seus times respectivos se alternando para os manter companhia. Entediante, mas nada com o que não estivessem acostumados. Apesar de que, é claro, a falta de privacidade era um inconveniente.

\---

Não havia nada que Rodney odiava mais do que ser mantido fora de seus laboratórios, exceto por ter que ficar de cama. Um dia disso seria o bastante para o enlouquecer, uma semana era impensável, e dessa forma não estava acima de usar seu término com Jennifer para a culpar de modo a convencê-la a o deixar usar um computador ‘desde que se não trabalhasse’. O que é claro o deixava com a escolha de um emulador de Nintendo 64 ou um terabyte de séries que já tinha visto. Ele estava trabalhando em desbloquear o chapéu voador quando John chegou, fazendo Rodney esquecer do jogo e deixar Mario cair para a sua morte.

“Desculpa, eu… você não respondeu então pedi para Atlantis me deixar entrar.”

Rodney ergueu o controle. “Distraído.”

“Certo. Posso ir se você…”

Eles se encararam em silêncio.

“Você queria alguma coisa?”

“Zelenka desmontou o aparelho que trouxemos da nave. Ele disse que é um dispositivo de tortura, você não falou nada sobre isso,” John disse, mas não em um tom acusatório.

Rodney olhou para baixo, e deu de ombros. “Não foi…” _tão ruim, como soa, usado assim_ , “Eles usaram nas configurações mais baixas, para nos manter desconfortáveis, não para machucar. Foi uma forma bem eficiente de nos distrair para que não tentássemos escapar.”

John fez uma careta. “Você poderia ter contado isso para mim.” Não _para nós_ , não _para alguém_ , _para mim_.

Rodney notou isso. “Não sabia como.” Uma pausa, e então um pedido hesitante. “Você pode ficar? Só…” _até eu parar de estar com medo, para que eu saiba que eles não vão me pegar, porque preciso de você aqui_ , “por um tempo, essa prisão domiciliar está me enlouquecendo.”

John sorriu só um pouquinho. “Você não está em prisão domiciliar.” Mas ele ainda assim foi para a cama. “Sai para lá.”

Rodney obedeceu. Eles se sentaram assim múltiplas vezes antes, até na cama muito menor de John, mas de algum modo isso parecia diferente para Rodney agora. Talvez porque descobrir sobre a relação de Jack e Daniel o fez pensar em coisas nas quais preferia não pensar. Ou talvez fosse culpa de John, pelo modo como olhou para Rodney quando o resgatou da sua cela, raiva, preocupação, cuidado, e mais alguma coisa que Rodney não podia nomear, tudo aparecendo claramente no seu rosto. E então, Rodney se convenceu de que provavelmente estava imaginando coisas, e começou a procurar alguma coisa no seu catálogo de downloads ilegais.

“Acho que o único jogo de dois players que tenho aqui é Donkey Kong, e não estou com vontade de jogar. Quer assistir um pouco de Jornada nas Estrelas? Acabei de conseguir uma versão de Jornada para Casa que tem uma resolução tão alta que dá para ver que as baleias são feitas de papelão,” ele disse, sem tirar seus olhos da tela.

John não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele disse, “O General O’Neill me contou que está ajudando a fazer campanha para repelir DADT, disse que estão bem próximos agora, talvez a meses de acontecer.” Ele não olhou para Rodney, soando estranhamente sem emoção quando disse isso.

Rodney não tinha certeza de onde isso tinha vindo, mas decidiu acompanhar. “E por que isso importa? Achei que você não aplicasse essa coisa ultrapassada aqui. Quer dizer, Lorne não está sendo exatamente discreto, ele até pediu um quarto para dois. E posso não estar atualizado nas fofocas do laboratório, já que isso é pura perda de tempo, mas tenho quase certeza de que metade dos meus cientistas está namorando um soldado do mesmo sexo, e se até eu sei disso, vou também deve saber.”

John deu de ombros. “A regra no SGC tem sido, o oficial comandante ignora tudo o que acontece no seu comando, mas pessoalmente tem que seguir as regras. Um comprometimento, e não muito ruim, mas um que não será necessário em alguns meses.”

“E já vai tarde. Nunca entendi como esse tipo de discriminação legalizada podia se manter no século XXI. O que me deu alguns problemas quando estava exilado na Rússia.” Rodney riu. “Você pode imaginar a cara de todo mundo quando descobrirem que os Estados Unidos tem um General bisexual? Quase gostaria de estar de volta na Terra para ver isso.”

“Certo.” John esfregou a nuca. “A questão é, o que aconteceu com você agora me fez perceber que você podia ter morrido. Quer dizer, não que você fosse morrer, nós íamos te salvar, é claro, você sabe disso, não sabe?” ele adicionou rapidamente, porque tinha ouvido Daniel reclamar sobre as reclamações de Rodney de que não seriam salvos a tempo. “Não ia, quer dizer, nós não íamos te deixar morrer lá. Mas isso me fez pensar que você podia ter morrido antes das coisas mudarem.”

“E eu me importaria porque…? Não estou dizendo que não é ótimo que as coisas estejam mudando, mas não faço parte do exército dos Estados Unidos.”

John riu desconfortável. “Você tem razão, não sei o que estava pensando. De qualquer modo, que tal Galaxy Quest? Não dá para errar com um clássico, e gostaria de rir um pouco.”

Rodney deu de ombros. “Tudo bem.”

Eles tinham assistido até a grande revelação quando o cérebro de Rodney finalmente começou a funcionar. Em sua defesa, ele foi mantido refém em uma nave alienígena sem comida e com pouca água por alguns dias, então ele provavelmente deveria ser desculpado por não perceber o que estava acontecendo antes. Também, ele tinha tornado um hábito não pensar sobre John assim, Quando ele finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, bateu na testa.

“Oh. Você é um idiota, sabia disso?”

“O quê?”

“Você está me dizendo que o único motivo para eu não poder te pegar todos esses anos foi por causa de uns filhos da puta em Washington que deveriam se preocupar mais com seus escândalos sexuais do que com a vida das outras pessoas? Sério? Você tem ideia de quanto poder mental desperdicei tentando suprimir o que achei que fosse atração não correspondida? Quem sabe, talvez se eu não tivesse que fazer isso, já teria ganho meu Nobel.”

John sorriu carinhosamente. É claro que Rodney ia transformar isso em uma reclamação. “Todo o seu trabalho é sigiloso de qualquer maneira. Até que a existência de aliens seja de conhecimento público, não acho que você vá ver seu Nobel.”

“Você não está se ajudando. Podia ter morrido sem saber disso. E então, o que você teria dito para o meu cadáver? ‘Oh, se ao menos você tivesse esperado mais uns meses para morrer.’”

John fez uma careta, e olhou para baixou. “Bem…”

Rodney jogou seu computador para a mesa de cabeceira. “Certo, coisa errada para dizer.” Ele subiu sobre John, agarrando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. “Sem falar mais agora.”

John estava feliz em obedecer.

\---

Daniel só estava feliz por estava de volta ao lar. Ao melhor, na cabana de pescaria de Jack, que parecia ser talvez seu terceiro lar, acima de seu apartamento, mas abaixo da casa de Jack e do SGC. Ele não tinha certeza de como Jack conseguiu usar os transportadores para os levar até lá, ou que tipo de desculpa usou, mas Daniel estava feliz por terem uma nave em órbita para coisas assim, porque mesmo que tivesse sido liberado para vir através do portal da galáxia Pegasus, tudo o que queria depois de ficar uma semana preso em uma nave alienígena era ficar longe de naves, aviões, carros, e qualquer outro espaço apertado e em movimento.

Ele estava sentado no sofá perto da lareira, com Jack ao seu lado e um cobertor do qual não precisava realmente, e teria reclamado para Jack que não precisava de tudo isso, mas quando tentou dizer que estava bem (‘eu nem morri, o quão ruim pode ter sido?’), Jack não aceitou isso tão bem; além do mais, era bom que finalmente pudessem passar um tempo juntos.

“Quando você tem que ir?” perguntou, sabendo sem que ninguém lhe dissesse que Jack já tinha negligenciado seu trabalho demais enquanto tentava o encontrar.

Jack fez uma careta, como se ser lembrado que tinha que trabalhar fosse uma memória ruim. “Tenho uma reunião segunda de manhã e não posso escapar. Te pediria para vir comigo, mas…”

“Você já passou os últimos dez dias gerando suspeitas demais?” Daniel ofereceu.

“Algo assim. Mas pensa assim, logo isso não vai importar. Ou vou me aposentar ou vamos nos livrar de DADT.”

Daniel se aconchegou ao lado de Jack. “Você contou isso para o Sheppard? Porque eu percebi que ele não estava mais disposto do que você a sair da enfermaria.”

“Ele segue as regras, você consegue acreditar? Mas nós tivemos uma conversa codificada e acho que ele percebeu o que estava perdendo.”

“De qualquer modo, ele precisou de menos tempo do que nós.”

Era diferente, é claro, e ambos sabiam. Daniel era casado, e amava Sha’re, ainda amava, e ele precisou de tempo para perceber que isso não significava que nunca poderia amar mais ninguém. Mas eles não falaram sobre isso naquele momento, não precisavam. Ao invés disso, só aproveitaram o prazer da companhia um do outro, permitindo que se tornasse o conforto que precisavam depois de outro trauma que logo seria suprimido para nunca mais se pensar nele, só para ser substituído por pouco em algumas semanas. Era a vida que escolheram viver, afinal.


End file.
